gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Dance Floor
Last night was... eventful. We were attacked by twins, I don't know anything about them other then they were powerful and came prepared. We were worn out, injured, out of magic. They ambushed us, only minutes after the previous fight. The caster, a cleric I think, managed to shut down most of our offensive capabilities in a single spell. Ria had no energy left. Gen ran for it. We tried to fight but it was no good. They caught us with our pants down they won the fight. Now we needed to retreat and try to regroup to win the next fight. I readied the horse and had Variel join me. Doing what I could with what little I had left. Variel was eager to leave. I think he fears these two. But they were not on horse back, we could of escaped. This is when the strangest thing occured. Two girls appeared out of a tree and engaged them. I pulled the horse back around to do what I could. My songs still worked though the cleric had done something to prevent my normal magic. Worse still I could not bring myself to use my sword on her. An enchantment spell I suspect. I had nothing to break the effect with. The girls fought the twins. "Not this time Evil Doers" cried out the youngest girl. Though looking back upon this it makes sense. The girls gave them pause enough to leave. More then likely they are just reassessing the situation. We will see them again, and with luck we will not be so unprepared. After the fight the girls introduced themselves, Saen, was what the youngest one called herself. She was oddly drawn to Taban. The older girl, roughly my age, called her self simply "Blue". They assured us they were friends. They also told us Honda was in danger, the twins poisoned her some how before they came to us. But there is a cure, a red dragon holds the cure in his horde. We are to go there, defeat the dragon take the cure. Night came, I attempted to give Variel my Journal. As indicated in my last writing, but he refused. He said it was to respect my privacy. Though I suspect now he might of been feeling guilty. I slept my short sleep and awoken to find Variel missing. So was the sword, Holy Shard. That is its name. I looked around camp but he was gone. I returned to the tent and found only his journal. I opened it to the last entry. Variel decided to take the sword to keep me safe. That stupid sweet man. But theres more... Yeren agreed to send him but at some great price. I fear what this might mean for him. The fact is I have lost two artifacts in two days. Though reading his words... I now know the council, encouraged by the Lich suspects we plan a preemptive strike against them. Keli has also been driven from their ranks, and they offer her position to anyone who kills us and returns the sword. I also learned that Divining Light now sits in the hands of one of the council members of Xaphan. Taban gave it to her. Variel feared for my life when he saw her with it he writes. One of the few weapons we have against Keli now sits in the hands of a woman more powerful than her. But this was not the strangest thing to happen on this night. .... Blue stopped me. We spoke. She seemed to know exactly what to say to me. She reminded me that I have left one child parentless already. Something I have felt guilty about before. When it occured to me, this was not some distant relative of Nicca, or some lost highsmith girl. This is her. Blue is Nicca Highsmith. A woman grown now, she has come back from some distant tomorrow to change things. Change things for the better. Saen is Taban's daughter with Tanire. We were meant to of died last night. The twins presumably killed us. Or scattered us to the winds and hunted us down in some way. The Poison does not kill Honda... though the implication was her child would not survive. Nicca and Saen came back to fix our mistake. After we died Honda and Tanire took up our mission, It cost them their lives. I have wondered many times if Nicca would hate me for what I did to her father. What I did for her, and yet given a once in a life time opportunity to ask her I could not bring myself to ask such a question. Wether it is because I do not know if I want to hear the answer or because I no longer care I can not say. Nicca said Chaniud had given them the power to return. It seems he is looking out for us afterall. This morning, knowing their secrets I went hunting. Saen actually asked if we had any food. The others might but I no longer carry food and hardly eat. Honestly I rarely even drink anymore. There I saw a girl for what she was, a lonely girl who desperately wanted to earn her father's approval. I told her I would help her hunt some food. I returned with enough for everyone and she cooked it for him. Afterwords they spoke more. Nicca implied Saen let it slip to him. So I suppose he knows now. I spoke with Nicca some more. She couldn't tell us much else. She did confirm Yeren wanted to use the ritual to take her powers, but curiously he wanted to place them into Variel. Variel does not yet realize it but he can be very powerful. Did Yeren hope to turn him into some sort of protege? Into a weapon? I don't know. Variel is also alive in her time... but she would not elaborate on it any more. I am afraid he might of turned, or something else has become of him. Would I even recognize this Variel? Would he recognize me? I am concerned about what our Variel is doing... He has the sword. Does he intend to give it to the council and claim the reward (he wouldn't would he?), or to his father? If the council has the sword they will likely stop sending people to kill us. But would he do that? His writings seem to indicate he has only done it to keep me safe. A notion I find frustrating. But at the same time this is probably the first time I can remember someone doing anything like this out of concern for me. I trust him. I trust very few, but I trust him. I just wish he would talk to me, we could figure something out together. We have magic to contact him... though I will likely wait until I can get to my scrying mirror to talk to him. Nicca mentioned something else. Our Horses in Khiras are safe with a fan of mine... Apparently I have a fan. She would not elaborate but she ensured us the Horses would be fine. I am curious to meet a person who would think so highly of me. It will be good for this person to meet me and realize early how flawed and dissapointing I can be. Nicca and Saen left. Taban has teleported away in an attempt to rid us of the armor. I don't trust Taban in this regard, but I don't think hes stupid enough to leave the monstrosity alive. Gen still has not returned to camp. I do not know if we will ever see him again. Hopefully he'll be smart and return to the Inn and wait there. We are setting out for Hazuk. I plan to prepare for the confrontation with the dragon there before heading on. Defeating an evil dragon to save a beautiful maiden (well maybe not maiden) it all feels like a bard's tale. Hopefully it will keep my mind off of doubting Variel. When i see him again I am going to smack him and kiss him. - Alexandrina V. Silversmith. PS: I am excited.